Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Nigeria v Iceland was a match which took place at the Volgograd Arena on Friday 22 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Nigeria's vice-captain Ogenyi Onazi could return to the side after being dropped for the opening defeat by Croatia. Oghenekaro Etebo scored an own goal in that match and could make way, while Ahmed Musa is also in contention. Iceland could be without Johann Berg Gudmundsson, who sustained a muscle injury against Argentina. Rurik Gislason came on for Gudmundsson in that game, and may replace him in the starting line-up Nigeria have the youngest squad on average at this World Cup, but the biggest concern heading into a crunch game with Iceland is that age-old problems remain. While it would be convenient to blame Nigeria's defensive frailties in the defeat by Croatia on the relative inexperience of their squad, a weakness at set-pieces has long been the Super Eagles' Achilles heel. Since making their World Cup debut in 1994, 14 of the 27 goals they have conceded have come from a set-piece (52%), the worst percentage of any nation during that period, including an own goal from a corner in their group opener. Conversely, organisation is very much Iceland's strength, as their impressive draw with Argentina demonstrated. Expertly drilled and rigidly disciplined, they frustrated the South Americans while giving up few clear-cut chances on their World Cup debut. Worryingly for Nigeria, Iceland also looked threatening with a direct, long-ball orientated game that could cause a discombobulated defence no end of trouble. A second defeat for Nigeria, and they are out. Head-to-head In their only previous meeting, Iceland triumphed 3-0 in a 1981 friendly. Match Ahmed Musa scored both goals as Nigeria swept aside World Cup debutants Iceland to leave Group D intriguingly poised with one round of games to go. The Super Eagles would have gone out with defeat but came good in Volgograd. Musa showed superb technique to fire Nigeria ahead on the half-volley before the Leicester player rounded keeper Hannes Thor Halldorsson to make it 2-0. Iceland missed a late penalty - awarded after a video assistant referee review - when Gylfi Sigurdsson fired over. The result gives a slight lift to beleaguered group rivals Argentina. Victory over Nigeria in their final game would see La Albiceleste safely into the last 16 - as long as Iceland do not beat group leaders Croatia. In that event, goal difference would decide who progressed. Victory in that game for Nigeria, on the other hand, would now guarantee their progress. Having started the day bottom of the group, they find themselves second - three points behind Croatia, who have already qualified for the knockout stage. Having gone down 2-0 to Croatia in their first game, Nigeria would have joined African rivals Egypt and Morocco in exiting the tournament early if they had lost here. They started slowly, becoming the first team in Russia not to have a shot in the first 45 minutes. Yet they were a different proposition after the interval as they went on to secure only a second win in 14 games at a World Cup finals. Musa, who ended last season at CSKA Moscow on loan from Leicester City, proved the difference having been recalled to the team after the Croatia defeat. He showed exceptional quality to open the scoring, controlling a cross by Victor Moses before lashing home from 10 yards. Having scored one of the goals of the tournament, Musa then hit the bar before scoring his second after Iceland's defence had gone walkabout. That goal ensured he became his country's all-time top scorer in World Cup games with four. Nigeria still have to beat Argentina to make sure of extending their stay in Russia but this performance, particularly in the second half, will give the youngest side at the World Cup a huge lift for Tuesday's group finale. Iceland went into the game having already tamed Lionel Messi - coming from behind to draw 1-1 with two-time winners Argentina in Moscow - and victory over Nigeria would have left them on the brink of the knockout stage. Instead the smallest nation ever to qualify for the tournament are not in control of their destiny after wilting in the Volgograd heat. It had started well for Iceland, Sigurdsson forcing two saves from 19-year-old keeper Francis Uzoho inside the opening five minutes; as many shots on target as they managed in 90 minutes against Argentina. Yet they faded and were distinctly second best after the interval. Iceland were gifted a chance to score in the closing stages after Tyronne Ebuehi's 80th-minute foul on Alfred Finnbogason. But Sigurdsson's penalty, awarded after a VAR review, summed up his country's day, flying high and wide. Details |goals2 = |stadium = Volgograd Arena, Volgograd |attendance = 40,904 |referee = Matthew Conger (New Zealand) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group D Table |w=2 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=5 |ga=0|bc=lightgreen|advances = y}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=2 |ga=2|bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=3 }} |w=0 |d=1 |l=1 |gf=1 |ga=4 }} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Nigeria !width=70|Iceland |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |16||9 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |4||3 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |61%||39% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |6||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |9||10 |-| Images= Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Nigeria v Iceland (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group D External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches